drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfkin History
The History of the Wolfkin They came from many parts of the land, lost, confused, hurt and abused. They were drawn to the Steddings by the wolves in their dreams and the “sense” they had of where the Steddings were. Slowly the communities grew, separate from each other but aware that each community existed. They learned to live off the land and harness what skills they each possessed for the good of the Steddings. There were only a few in each Stedding and they didn’t venture far from those places of safety. The world was not ready to accept them yet. In Manetheren, the Stedding was in the mountains in a far off corner of that realm. It was isolated from the rest of Manetheren and the Wolfkin that lived there believed they went unnoticed, until one day when a messenger from the King of Manetheren turned up. He had a message for the leader of the Stedding and wanted to see him straight away. Once the message had been read, Elreic, the Stedding leader, went with the messenger and after two days of travelling, arrived at the King's court. Elreic was ushered into the King's private chamber. Although the King wanted to meet with a member of the Wolfkin, it would seem that not everybody wanted him to. What was said at that meeting was kept secret for many a year but, when Elreic left the city, he took a young man with him. A young man whose eyes where golden and who was related to the Royal family of Manetheren. From that first meeting, a warm relationship grew up between the Kingdom of Manetheren and the Wolfkin in the mountains. As the relationship grew so did the number of Wolfkin at the Stedding until all of the Wolfkin called the Stedding in the mountains their home. When they had all gathered at the Stedding and settled in, the Wolfkin start to specialise in various disciplines. Some became Rangers and guarded the Stedding. The Rangers were the defenders of the Stedding and where the best trained in weaponry. Having spent time learning from the Manetheren Army, they where considered equal to any fighters in the land. Some became Trackers and were the ones to go out and find new members of the Wolfkin and help them with the changes that the Howling produced. The Trackers spent a lot of time searching for these new members and were often away from the Stedding. The Watchers provided the eyes and ears for the Wolfkin and had a network of agents throughout most of the lands. It was a slow job gathering information but they could communicate with each other in the Wolf Dream so there was no need to report back to the Stedding personally with information that would be out of date by the time they arrived. The Healers of the Wolfkin were the Sages. They learned about all the various plants and herbs that could be used to heal. They also settled any disputes between Wolfkin members. The Sages were the first to meet new members who had been found by the Trackers once they had been brought to the Stedding. Usually they needed healing or just a friendly face. The Sages were also the strongest in the Wolf Dream. As the years passed, the Wolfkin worked with King Aemon and spread throughout the country, relaying information to him about what the people wanted and where the next threat from the forces of Darkness would come from. This they did in secret, never revealing themselves and always being careful never to risk exposing the Stedding. The young man, who had left the Palace with Elreic, worked as a conduit between the Palace and the Wolfkin. His name was Korum and he rose through the ranks of the Wolfkin until he was the Head Watcher. With this dissipation of the Wolfkin came a moment of great sadness. When Manetheren was attacked by overwhelming forces, the Wolfkin were too far away to be of any help in the battle and only a few Rangers and Watchers were present, all losing their lives in the battle. The Rangers fought till the last to protect the King. With this breaking of Manetheren’s power, the Wolfkin were scattered to the Four Corners of the land, seeking shelter where they could find it. Manetheren was laid waste and the people who remained there had to scratch around to make a living. It was here that Korum chose to live, his appearance and abilities no longer noticed in the grief of the battle's aftermath. Korum moved about the area and finally settled down and raised a family. There was no sign of the Wolfkin in any of his offspring but, as families do, the children grew up and moved away from the family home. Korum’s eldest daughter moved to the Two Rivers area and started a family there. . The Wolfkin ability lay dormant for a long time, manifesting itself in only a few, but slowly the golden eyes began to walk the land again. Finally, the Wolfkin had returned to the old Stedding in Manetheren when disaster once more struck their ranks. A strange disease known as the Plague came and left many dead in its wake, including the old Pack Leader. With Miryana leading the Sages, new leaders soon rose up to guide the other groups. Winifred of the Trackers, Karoan of the Watchers and Owen of the Rangers. There was no new Pack Leader though. Instead, a Council now led the Wolfkin. The Wolfkin made a strong rebound toward their former glory and, with the shadow rising, the Council decided to send a team to look for the Horn of Valere. The team was unsuccessful in finding the Horn but found numerous new Wolfkin on the trip. In the years since then the Wolfkin have grown and become less insular. They now have alliances with the Band of the Red Hand and the Black Tower and are one third of the ruling Council of the new Manetheren. Prospective Members: Imagine this… You’re going around your normal life, doing you chores on the farm or helping in mom or dad’s business when one night you have this dream that you’ve got four legs, a tail and are butt naked except for the fur on your back. None of this really concerns you now though, the hunt is more important. When you wake up the next morning, you find the dream weird but it’s only a dream… right? So what if you can see a bird high in the sky when no one else can? and if dad’s heavy breathing bothers you on the other side of the house? So what? It bothers mom too! And there’s certainly nothing wrong with a hankering for a good, bloody steak! The dreams continue, getting more and more realistic. You can smell the deer’s scent on the breeze, feel its life blood ooze from around your jaws and taste its metallic blood. But they’re still dreams… they must be… have to be… are they? Are they in any way connected with the strange images that plague your waking moments? Surely you’re not going insane? The neighbours don’t meet your eyes anymore, they're afraid of the gold colour as if, somehow, just looking at it makes your disease contagious. Mom and dad say it's just a weird throw-back of growing up but even they avoid your eyes. You can’t take it anymore! It’s past time to be out of here… Welcome to the Wolfkin! In Character, we’re the Elyas' and Perrins, running around, talking to wolves. Out of character, we’re more likely to just be sitting around drinking tequila and simmering newbies in the chili pot! Category:All Category:Wolfkin